What if Don Bluth moved to MGM/The Adams Family
| starring = Oscar Isaac Charlize Theron Chloë Grace Moretz Finn Wolfhard Nick Kroll Snoop Dogg Bette Midler Allison Janney | music = Mychael Danna Jeff Danna | editing = Kevin Pavlovic David Ian Salter | studio = Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Nitrogen Studios Bron Creative Cinesite The Jackal Group | distributor = United Artists Releasing Universal Pictures | released = October 11, 2019 (United States) | runtime = 87 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $40 million | gross = $61.2 million }} The Addams Family is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy horror film based on the comics of the same name by Charles Addams. The film is directed by Don Bluth, Conrad Vernon and Greg Tiernan, and stars the voices of Oscar Isaac, Charlize Theron, Chloë Grace Moretz, Finn Wolfhard, Nick Kroll, Snoop Dogg, Bette Midler, and Allison Janney. The film was theatrically released in the United States by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer through United Artists Releasing and by Universal Pictures internationally on October 11, 2019. The film received mixed reviews from critics and has grossed over $61 million. A sequel is scheduled to be released on October 22, 2021. Plot Gomez and Morticia Addams are chased away with the rest of the Addams clan during their wedding ceremony by an angry mob that disapproves of their macabre nature. Grandmama buys Uncle Fester time to evacuate Gomez, Morticia, and Thing, a disembodied hand. Gomez and Morticia decide to move to New Jersey, a place where "no one would be caught dead in." There, Gomez, Morticia, and Thing, find their "perfect" home in an abandoned asylum on a hill haunted by an grumpy spirit. They meet Lurch, an escaped mental patient whom they hit when Thing was distracted driving the car and immediately recruit as their butler. Thirteen years later, the Addams family have since then lived their gloomy lives in isolation from the outside world. Gomez prepares his son Pugsley for his upcoming Mazurka, a rite of passage that every Addams family member takes. Morticia struggles to keep their daughter, Wednesday, from wanting to experience the world outside of the mansion after a balloon and confetti appear on their property, including the fog surrounding it begins to lift. Elsewhere, reality TV host Margaux Needler, who is building a perfect planned community called "Assimilation" so her show will have a successful season finale, discovers the Addams family's household and becomes determined to rid the town of it when the family refuses to change. Wednesday then meets Margaux's neglected daughter Parker and convinces Morticia to let her attend junior high school. Pugsley struggles with the complicated traditions and pressure of his Mazurka, even with the guidance of Gomez and Uncle Fester. Grandmama arrives at the house for the event. At school, Wednesday defends Parker and her twin friends Layla and Kayla from the school bully named Bethany and befriends them after she resurrects the dead frogs and command them to attack Bethany. Later on, the two discuss their frustrations and change their dressing habits – Parker becomes more gothic and Wednesday dresses more colorfully – to the shock of both their mothers. After an argument with Morticia, Wednesday decides to run away in secret and stay with Parker for a while, which Pugsley inadvertently tells Morticia. Wednesday and Parker discover a secret room under Parker's house revealing that Margaux has planted hidden cameras in every house she designed in town and have been spreading rumors about the Addams family through social media, claiming them that they are freaks. Margaux catches the two and locks them in the attic, but Wednesday breaks them out. Making use of the Insta-Mob app, Margaux rallies an angry mob to attack the mansion just as Cousin Itt and the entire Addams clan arrive for Pugsley's Mazurka. Even Grandmama's sister Sloom will be attending to judge the event. During the Mazurka, Pugsley fails miserably in front of the whole family, but Gomez reassures him that he is an Addams nonetheless. The mob arrives flinging boulders, severely damaging the mansion which forces the spirit that haunts it to flee into the swamp, and trapping the family inside. Pugsley uses his love of bombs and destruction to defend his family and manages to destroy the mob's trebuchet. Wednesday and Parker join in and help everyone out of the wreckage safely with help of the living tree Ichabod. As Margaux tries to take control once more, her treachery is revealed to the people for they see that the Addams' are not monsters but a family and Wednesday states that everyone is weird in their own unique way. Margaux's agent Glenn, carries a message from the network stating that her show is now cancelled because Parker was live streaming the whole thing from her phone. As Fester comes up with a compromise to Margaux, Assimilation's civilians realize the error of their ways. After they worked together to rebuild the mansion (including the spirit returning, turning it back to its "normal" status), the Addams Family and Assimilation's civilians live in peace. Margaux becomes Fester's girlfriend/business partner, selling homes to the other members of the Addams clan. Pugsley passes his Mazurka as Cousin Itt takes a picture of the family. The film ends with an animated recreation of the intro of the 1964 TV show. Voice cast * Oscar Isaac as Gomez Addams, Morticia's husband. * Charlize Theron as Morticia Addams, Gomez's wife. * Chloë Grace Moretz as Wednesday Addams, Gomez and Morticia's daughter. * Finn Wolfhard as Pugsley Addams, Gomez and Morticia's son. * Nick Kroll as Uncle Fester, Gomez's brother. * Bette Midler as Grandmama, Gomez and Fester's mother. * Conrad Vernon as Lurch, the Addams Family's butler. ** Vernon also voices a priest that presides over Gomez and Mortica's wedding; the spirit that haunted the abandoned asylum that Gomez and Morticia move into (who often threatened anyone in to "Get Out!", much to the family's delight); and Dr. Flambe, a devil-like relative of the Addams family with fire-like abilities. * Snoop Dogg as Cousin Itt, Gomez and Fester's hairy cousin. * Allison Janney as Margaux Needler, a sly and greedy reality TV show host and homemaking guru. * Elsie Fisher as Parker Needler, Margaux's neglected and rebellious daughter who befriends Wednesday. * Tituss Burgess as Glenn, Margaux's agent. * Pom Klementieff as Layla and Kayla, twin girls who are Parker's friends. * Chelsea Frei as Bethany, a girl who picks on Parker. * Jenifer Lewis as Great Auntie Sloom, Grandmama's dwarfish sister who uses stilts under her dress to appeared much taller than Grandmama. * Martin Short as Grandpa Frump, Morticia's late father who Morticia contacts through a séance. * Catherine O'Hara as Grandma Frump, Morticia's late mother who Morticia contacts through a séance. * Aimee Garcia as Denise, a camera operator who works for Margaux. * Scott Underwood as Mitch, a member of Maurgaux's film crew. * Mikey Madison as Candi, a barista. * Deven Green as Ms. Gravely * Maggie Wheeler as Trudy Pickering * Harland Williams as Norman Pickering ** Williams also voices Ggerri. Production In 2010, after acquiring the rights to the Addams Family comics, the film originally began production at Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment as a stop-motion animated film directed by Tim Burton and produced by Chris Meledandri. However, in 2013, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer announced it would produce an animated film based on the Addams Family comics, with Pamela Pettler writing the screenplay. In June 2019, it was announced that Bron Creative would co-finance the film with MGM as part of a multi-picture co-financing agreement with the studio. In October 2017, it was announced that the film would be directed and produced by Conrad Vernon. Gail Berman and Alex Schwartz would produce the film, and Matt Lieberman would make revisions to the screenplay. The film would be animated by Cinesite Studios, with Tabitha Shick overseeing the film for MGM. In December 2017, it was reported that Oscar Isaac was in talks to voice the role of Gomez Addams in the film. In June 2018, Isaac was confirmed for the voice cast, alongside the additions of Charlize Theron, Allison Janney, Bette Midler, Chloë Grace Moretz, Finn Wolfhard and Nick Kroll. In July 2018, Aimee Garcia joined the voice cast. In August 2018, Elsie Fisher joined the voice cast. In November 2018, Catherine O'Hara and Martin Short were added to the voice cast. In August 2019, Snoop Dogg, Tituss Burgess, and Jenifer Lewis joined the voice cast, as Cousin Itt, Glenn, and Great Auntie Sloom, respectively. Soundtrack On September 27, 2019, Christina Aguilera released the song "Haunted Heart" from the soundtrack of the film. In addition to that, Migos, Snoop Dogg and Karol G sing a song of the film called "My Family", which was released two weeks before. Release The film was theatrically released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer through United Artists Releasing in the United States on October 11, 2019, with Universal Pictures handling the international rights. It was previously set for October 18, 2019 before moving up to October 11, to avoid direct competition with Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. Marketing Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer launched the film with a $150 million global promotion partner campaign, the largest outside their ''007'' franchise. Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, The Addams Family was released alongside Gemini Man and Jexi, and was projected to gross $28–30 million from 4,007 theaters in its opening weekend. The film made $9.7 million on its first day, including $1.25 million from Thursday night previews. It went on to debut to $30.3 million, finishing second behind holdover Joker. It fell 47% to $16 million in its second weekend, finishing fourth. Critical response On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 43% and an average rating of 5.3/10, based on 86 reviews. The website's critical consensus reads: "The Addams FamilyConrad Vernons starry voice cast and eye-catching animation aren't enough to outweigh its saccharine handling of the delightfully dark source material." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 46 out of 100, based on 22 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale, while PostTrak reported children and parents gave it 4 and 3.5 out of 5 stars, respectively. Sequel Following its successful opening weekend, a sequel to the film was announced on October 15, 2019, which is scheduled to be released on October 22, 2021. Category:2019 films Category:MGM films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films